fairlyoddparentsfanonwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Meteora Fairywinkle/Images/Divide and Conquer
Part 2= S18E37 Meteora appears before the godfamily.png S18E37 Meteora with glowing green eyes.png S18E37 Meteora getting closer to the godfamily.png S18E37 Meteora shoots her lasers at godfamily.png S18E37 Nachos gets hit by Meteora's magic.png S3E37 Meteora sucking out Nachos' soul.png S3E37 Nachos gets her soul sucked out.png S18E37 Janna hanging from Nachos' handlebars.png S18E37 Meteora chasing after Jorby.png S3E37 Meteora shoots her lasers at Jorby.png S3E37 Meteora approaches Marco and Kelly.png S18E37 Meteora pounces on Marco and Kelly.png S18E37 Meteora looking at the flames.png S18E37 Meteora surrounded by flames.png S18E37 Tam traps Meteora in a ring of fire.png S18E37 Meteora trapped inside the Doom Nut.png S18E37 Meteora extinguishing the flames.png S3E37 Meteora's tail extinguishes the flames.png S3E37 Meteora surrounded by smoke.png S3E37 Meteora grinning behind her.png S3E37 Meteora picking up a large rock.png S3E37 Meteora looking for Princess Turdina.png S3E37 Meteora 'I know we've had our issues'.png S3E37 Meteora angrily looking for Turdina.png S3E37 Marco Diaz hiding from Meteora.png S3E37 Marco takes cover behind another rock.png S3E37 Marco looking scared at Meteora.png S3E37 Meteora Butterfly finds Princess Turdina.png S3E37 Meteora crushes a rock in her hand.png S3E37 Meteora about to squash Turdina.png S3E37 Hekapoo and clones stop Meteora's foot.png S3E37 Marco runs away from Meteora's foot.png S3E37 Meteora crushes Hekapoo's clones.png S3E37 Kelly's sword hits Meteora's arm.png S3E37 Meteora 'might've put out someone's eye!'.png S3E37 Kelly's swords fly past Meteora's head.png S3E37 Meteora shoots her lasers at Kelly.png S3E37 Pony Head lightly hits Meteora's shoulder.png S3E37 Meteora looking unamused at Pony Head.png S3E37 Meteora sucking out Pony Head's soul.png S3E37 Pony Head gets her soul sucked out.png |-| Part 3= S18E37 Pony Head's soulless body in Meteora's hand.png S18E37 Meteora playing with Pony Head's body.png S18E37 Meteora flicking Pony Head's body away.png S18E37 Meteora 'I'll just be on my way'.png S3E38 Meteora continues toward Butterfly Castle.png S3E38 Marco Diaz watching Meteora walk away.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly menacing Hekapoo.png S3E38 Hekapoo lures Meteora toward the trees.png S3E38 Portal closes before Meteora catches Hekapoo.png S3E38 Meteora 'your friends are doing all the fighting'.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly 'are you afraid, Turdina?'.png S3E38 Marco appears over Meteora Butterfly.png S3E38 Marco covers Meteora's eyes with his bloomers.png S3E38 Kelly and Talon riding around Meteora.png S3E38 Marco covering Meteora Butterfly's eyes.png S3E38 Kelly giving Marco Diaz the signal.png S3E38 Marco Diaz giving Tom the signal.png S3E38 Tom flying in a circle around Meteora.png S3E38 Talon and Kelly ride away from the trees.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly gets trapped in trees.png S3E38 Meteora 'making things worse for yourself!'.png S3E38 Marco Diaz floats down to the ground.png S3E38 Marc-nificent Five successfully trap Meteora.png S3E38 Talon's dragoncycle pulls away from Meteora.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly trapped and falling over.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly falls onto the ground.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly goes rolling over a hill.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly rolling down a hill.png S3E38 Meteora falling into the Underworld.png S3E38 Meteora emerging from underground.png S3E38 Meteora about to steal Talon's soul.png S3E38 Meteora swats the fireball with her tail.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly inhaling deep.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly 'delicious!'.png S3E38 Marco and Tom hiding from Meteora.png S3E38 Meteora looking down at Marco.png S3E38 Meteora 'I've been looking for you'.png S3E38 Meteora grabs Marco with her tail.png S3E38 Marco face-to-face with Meteora.png S3E38 Marco Diaz caught in Meteora's tail.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly 'figure it out'.png S3E38 Marco 'aren't you gonna savor this?'.png S3E38 Marco Diaz 'I'm Princess Turdina!'.png S3E38 Marco's reflection in Meteora's eyes.png S3E38 Tom shields Marco from Meteora's beams.png S3E38 Marco Diaz looking shocked at Tom.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly surprised to see Tom.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor gets his soul stolen.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor regains consciousness.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor 'calling your bluff!'.png S3E38 Marco Diaz 'I really did kiss Star!'.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor 'well, it's too late now!'.png S3E38 Meteora 'let's try that again'.png S3E38 Meteora fires her beams at Tom again.png S3E38 Meteora sucks out another of Tom's souls.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor 'I have thousands of spirits'.png S3E38 Tom gets another soul sucked out.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor 'this might take a while'.png S3E38 Meteora sucks out more of Tom's souls.png S3E38 Meteora's muscles getting bigger.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly's feet grow in size.png S3E38 Marco Diaz 'she's getting bigger!'.png S3E38 Meteora getting more powerful.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor 'I may not have...'.png S3E38 Tom gets yet another soul sucked out.png S3E38 Tom Lucitor 'thought this through'.png S3E38 Marco squeezing out of Meteora's hand.png S3E38 Meteora stealing even more of Tom's souls.png S3E38 Marco Diaz dive-kicking toward Meteora.png S3E38 Marco Diaz kicks Meteora in the face.png S3E38 Meteora looking angrily at the gang.png |-| Part 4= S3E38 Meteora attacking the Butterfly Groundlands.png S3E38 Meteora facing off against King River.png S3E38 Meteora deflecting lightning with her tail.png S3E38 Meteora about to attack King River's forces.png S3E38 Meteora attacking King River and eagles.png S3E38 Star and Tom fly away from Butterfly Castle.png S3E38 Meteora sitting on the throne of Mewni.png S3E38 Meteora 'don't tell me you've forgotten'.png S3E38 Meteora holding soulless Marco in a throne.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly 'isn't it ironic?'.png S3E38 Meteora 'all that time I was chasing'.png S3E38 Meteora 'I barely even noticed you'.png S3E38 Meteora crushes a throne in her hand.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly 'as it turns out'.png S3E38 Meteora 'chasing after the wrong princess!'.png S3E38 Meteora shoots her soul beams at Star.png S3E38 Meteora following Star with her beams.png S3E38 Meteora gets blasted with frigid magic.png S3E38 Meteora continues firing her soul beams.png S3E38 Star blasts Meteora with Cupcake Blast.png S3E38 Meteora throwing punches at Star.png S3E38 Star casting Strawberry Annihilation.png S3E38 Star dodges more of Meteora's punches.png S3E38 Star casting Supersonic Leech Bomb.png S3E38 Leech bombs explode on Meteora's back.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly looking weakened.png S3E38 Meteora furiously firing her soul beams.png S3E38 Timmy and Meteora's clash of magic.png S3E38 Star Butterfly flying toward Meteora.png S3E38 Star dodging Meteora's whipping tail.png S3E38 Star flying around Meteora's body.png S3E38 Ribbon lassos catch Meteora's arms.png S3E38 Meteora pulling on the ribbon lassos.png S3E38 Meteora slams Star on the ground.png S3E38 Meteora slams Star Butterfly on the walls.png S3E38 Meteora with ribbon lassos around her arms.png S3E38 Meteora gets blasted with more magic.png S3E38 Meteora continues firing beams at Star.png S3E38 Star floating in front of Meteora.png S3E38 Meteora hallucinating in jellybean mist.png S18E37 Meteora blasting beams at the illusion.png S3E38 Meteora unleashing all of her fury.png S3E38 Star Butterfly gets pinned against a wall.png S3E38 Star shields herself from Meteora's beams.png S3E38 Meteora blasting Star's force field.png S3E38 Star Butterfly shielding herself.png S3E38 Star 'you don't have to do this!.png S3E38 Meteora 'you can't fix what your family's done!'.png S3E38 Meteora's beams push against Star's barrier.png S3E38 Star Butterfly 'you want my power?'.png S3E38 Star focusing power to her chest.png S3E38 Star's magic being focused to her chest.png S3E38 Star unleashing all of her power.png S3E38 Meteora shocked by Star's power.png S3E38 Star watches Meteora emerge from rubble.png S3E38 Meteora emerging from the rubble.png S3E38 Meteora looking for Star Butterfly.png S3E38 Meteora blindly stumbles into a pillar.png S3E38 Meteora stumbling around blindly.png S3E38 Star's wand pointed at Meteora.png S3E38 Star looking shocked at Eclipsa.png S3E38 Meteora looms menacingly over Star.png S3E38 Meteora gets blasted by Eclipsa's magic.png S3E38 Meteora shocked to be attacked by Eclipsa.png S3E38 Meteora Butterfly 'you blasted me!'.png S3E38 Meteora 'they stole it from us!'.png S3E38 Eclipsa Butterfly confronting Meteora.png S3E38 Meteora threatening Star again.png S3E38 Meteora struck by more of Eclipsa's magic.png S3E38 Eclipsa attacks Meteora with arcs of energy.png S3E38 Meteora 'you're on their side?'.png S3E38 Black magic wrapping around Meteora.png S3E38 Eclipsa trapping Meteora in a black sphere.png S3E38 Meteora being trapped in a black sphere.png S3E38 Meteora looking helpless in black sphere.png S3E38 Meteora trapped inside a black sphere.png S3E38 Meteora's cage bursts with white light.png S3E38 Meteora reverted to infant size.png S3E38 Baby Meteora smiling at Eclipsa.png S1E37 Eclipsa holding her baby daughter.png S18E37 Eclipsa thanking Timmy.png S18E37 Eclipsa Fairywinkle about to leave.png S3E38 Eclipsa arrives at the monster temple.png S3E38 Eclipsa blasting the temple walls away.png S3E38 Eclipsa using her wand magic.png S3E38 Eclipsa destroying the nursery's back wall.png S3E38 Eclipsa walks through the destroyed wall.png S18E37 Eclipsa looks upon Globgor in tears.png }}